


千万别为你的兄弟涂防晒油

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, OOC, PWP, Public Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇很OOC的SD，欢脱向，用了钩子讲的防晒油梗。下次应该不会尝试这样的文风了，觉得自己大写的傻</p>
            </blockquote>





	千万别为你的兄弟涂防晒油

标题：千万别给你的兄弟涂防晒油  
　　  
　　配对：Sam/Dean  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：OOC；黄暴；下品；Kinky；雷  
　　  
　　备注：填一个烂在文档里的坑。来自@猫猫小分队的点梗和钩子的甜梗，背景大概是丁和三米去海边度假之后发生了一些不能描写的事情，初衷只是想写海滩、阳光与肌肉。一个私设：假设Sam的纹身还在。

 

　　  
　　经历了漫长的飞行之后，Dean从飞机座椅上醒来，只觉得头昏脑涨四肢沉重，就像浑身抽干了力气。世界上的人应该都知道，他讨厌坐飞机，讨厌到骨子里，可Sam那个该死的混球偏偏好像忘了这点，直接就从网上订了两张票送到他手里，速度该死的快。  
　　  
　　一切好像都在跟他作对。原本他理想中的行程是开车去迈阿密，却没想到Sam早就规划好了一切，甚至连他的沙滩短裤也准备好了。  
　　  
　　“我们去夏威夷，”Sam笃定地说，“那里的海滩比迈阿密的有看头多了。”  
　　  
　　的确如此。可“去海滩度假”这个点子毕竟是他自己的主意，在态度强硬的Sam面前他甚至没有拒绝的权力。  
　　  
　　这个见鬼的控制狂。  
　　  
　　虽然他已经许久没有坐过飞机，但只要飞机上升他就会冷汗直冒紧张不已，在众人面前毫无形象可言，这种时候Sam总会用眼神示意他镇定下来，或者直接摁下他的手看着他的脸极速蹿红成一颗熟透的番茄——此时周围的乘客总会用某种特别怪异的眼神望着他们，让他不得不迅速把Sam的手迅速拍开，佯装生气地底下头去摆弄安全带上面的金属搭扣。  
　　  
　　这个过程实在算不上有多愉快，期间他还要忍受飞机上味道诡异的芝士汉堡，好在航班比预计要提前降落十几分钟，这对于他来说已经算是别样的幸运了。  
　　  
　　飞机降落的时候刚好是傍晚，Sam和Dean在欧胡岛的一家平价旅馆订了一间双床房，将提在手中的行李放了进去。这大概是他们为数不多的一次不带着任何目的的去住旅馆，用Dean的话来说便是“只是为了休息”，可他们各自躺在床上的时候才意识到前者基本上是奢望，尽管这间旅馆设施齐全，打开窗户就能瞧见海景，但有个致命的弱点——他们敢打赌隔壁肯定住了对新婚蜜月的小夫妻，而旅馆的墙隔音效果超乎寻常的糟糕，各种激情的喘息和呻吟就像开了立体声环绕那般钻入他们俩的耳朵里，让他们只能睁着眼睛彻夜难寐。  
　　  
　　经历了几轮思想斗争之后，Dean还是决定从床上爬起来打开电脑看部片解解闷。考虑到此时他那可恶的老弟正躺在离他不远的另一张床上，抱着想要报复的心态，他将耳机从插孔里拔出来，却听到女主角热情似火的呻吟瞬间变成了Maroon 5的Sugar。  
　　  
　　那个见鬼的音乐播放器还在后台运行，Sugar的旋律还在他耳边挥之不去，只见Sam从那张床上迅速爬起气势汹汹地朝他走过来，像堵墙似的站在他身前。  
　　  
　　“把电脑关掉，”Sam咬着字说道，“还给我，然后，睡觉。”  
　　  
　　有时候Sam还是挺可怕的，虽然大部分时间里他都像个可爱的puppy，但总会有一些特别时刻——比如此时此刻。  
　　  
　　这个见鬼的控制狂。Dean第二次这样想道。

　　  
　　夏威夷的天总是亮得很早，第一缕阳光破云而出的时候，淡色的海雾刚被风吹开，空气中带着海盐的气味。Dean一宿没睡好，眼皮沉沉地耷拉下来，就像挂了个铅块一样沉重，为了使自己恢复清醒，他爬下床推开窗户深深地吸了口外面席卷着海潮的空气，却听到身后房门开合传来的“吱呀”声，回过头只见Sam带着满身水汽从浴室里走出来，腰上只围了条浴巾，甚至连内裤也没有穿，露出修长的腿和好看的小腿肌肉。Dean不是没领略过这样的画面，只是每次Sam刚洗完澡光着身子走出来的模样都会给他不小的视觉冲击力——无论是古铜色的结实肌肉还是锁骨上的水珠勾勒出来的曲线，或者是手臂上暴起的青筋和线条利落的宽肩，作为他的兄弟，虽然Sam浑身上下没有哪块肉没被Dean瞧见过，但有些事情无可厚非：他会盯着自己小弟的裸体吞口水，而且是，很多次。  
　　  
　　Dean心里很清楚问题不是出在Sam漂亮的肌肉上，也不是出在他长到出奇的双腿上，他将目光挪到对方盖着浴巾的腰胯之间，那个罪魁祸首就在这底下弹动——好吧，他承认这想法是下流了点，可Sam的老二的确很大——或者说超级大，大到难以想象，在未勃起的状态下都那么见鬼的可怕。  
　　  
　　他靠在窗边看着Sam擦着头发走过来，那根巨大老二在浴巾底下一晃一晃，让他完全无法集中精神。  
　　  
　　操。Dean在脑中一遍又一遍地暗骂道。操他妈的。  
　　  
　　“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
　　  
　　好个头，现在给他一条毯子他都能睡着。  
　　  
　　“过会儿我们出门，”Sam提醒道，“别忘了你的沙滩短裤和泳裤，还有防晒油。”  
　　  
　　或许他应该现在就把Sam的短裤扔水里去。

　　  
　　整理好一切必需品时，Dean心里充满期待，毕竟他们两个这么多年都没去过海滩，这下终于可以好好享受一番阳光、大海、沙滩还有草裙舞的夏威夷风情。不过比起前面提到的那些，他更期待海滩上的一段浪漫的邂逅，那里一定会有数不清的穿比基尼的美女笑着和他打招呼，或许他可以和其中那么一两个笑着交谈，或许他们可以从一垒直接上到全垒——就是如此火辣。想到这里，他舔了舔嘴唇，双眼放光的模样令Sam忍不住直翻白眼。  
　　  
　　旅馆离Waikiki海滩不足一公里的距离，当他们各自换上沙滩短裤走上沙滩时，Dean大老远就可以看见Sam背部遒劲的肌肉和令人惊艳的屁股，只见Sam转过身像男模一样朝他走过来，浑身散发着荷尔蒙爆棚的气息，近乎完美的身材令周围的人侧目，可此时他能注意到的只有对方紧绷在沙滩短裤里的老二，那令人吃惊的尺寸和长度……上天总是这么不公平。  
　　  
　　Sam在他面前站定，目光围着他浑身上下扫视了好几圈，然后意味深长地摸了摸下巴。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”Dean蹙眉问道。  
　　  
　　“你好像……瘦了点，”Sam憋了半天才回答道，“还变白了。不过短裤图案倒挺适合你的。”  
　　  
　　Dean低头一看，只见他的短裤上画了个可爱的Micky Mouse。  
　　  
　　“多谢夸奖。”Dean咬牙切齿道，“你先去找地方把东西放了，我等会就过来找你。”

　　  
　　Sam在海滩上的DQ冰淇淋车买了两杯带冰块的黑加仑果汁，正打算向那块被他铺开的野餐布走去，却发现此时Dean已经在了，还不止他一个人——旁边已经多了个穿黑色比基尼的金发美女，两个人正有说有笑地交谈，Dean将双手搭在自己的膝盖上，乳白色的膝盖陷进细软的白色沙滩里，清澈的绿眼睛如同嫩芽抽出新绿一般鲜亮。Sam自然明白Dean那眼神是什么意思，虽然他知道对方早有打算，可他一点都不乐意看到这个。  
　　  
　　他就像一个得不到糖果的小孩子一样嫉妒得发狂，这促使他更加坚定了“去坏了Dean的好事”的决心。  
　　  
　　Sam三步并作两步地走过去无声地站在Dean和那女孩面前，伸出手将其中一杯果汁递给Dean，这时那女孩正目瞪口呆地盯着Sam和Dean，视线在他们两个的胸口扫来扫去。  
　　  
　　“情侣纹身？”她终于忍无可忍地反问道，“Dean，之前你跟我说过你是单身。”  
　　  
　　“不，他其实是我的……”Dean正忙着解释，却被Sam瞬间打断了。  
　　  
　　“我们之间闹了点小矛盾，他还不肯原谅我。”Sam沉声道，“可是我没想到我才离开几步，我家的小猫咪就忙着勾搭其他人了。”  
　　  
　　“我家的小猫咪”？Seriously？  
　　  
　　Dean只觉得浑身的汗毛都快竖起来了，倘若他可以用眼神杀死一个人，Sam恐怕早就死过了几千次。  
　　  
　　女孩站起身撩了一把金色的长发，留给Dean一个婀娜多姿的背影，然后头也不回地走了。  
　　  
　　等到尴尬的气氛冷下来之后，Dean颓然地吸着手里的果汁，这时Sam挨着他坐下来，光裸的肌肤碰到他的手肘，他才反应过来导致这一切的始作俑者还坐在他旁边。  
　　  
　　“你到底想怎样？”Dean气急败坏道，“刚才她不过是拜托我帮她涂防晒油。”  
　　  
　　“既然如此，她犯得着这么生气？”Sam反驳道，“就算我用鼻子闻也能闻出来你想泡她，而她也很乐意被你泡。”  
　　  
　　“所以？”Dean顿时觉得血脉贲张，血管里像灌满了岩浆。  
　　  
　　“你看见我的态度了，Dean。”Sam的脸色一沉，猛地将Dean的肩膀拉过来，嘴唇凑在对方耳边吹着气。  
　　  
　　“我不过是想找点乐子，混球！”Dean此时只想一拳打在Sam肚子上，却被对方先知先觉地握住了手腕按在沙子里，艳阳高照之下，空气中满是闪光的金色尘埃，温度还在加速膨胀。  
　　  
　　“可是我不喜欢。”Sam闷声说。  
　　  
　　“你他妈先放开我。”Dean在Sam的掌控下奋力挣扎着，睁大眼睛瞪视着对方。  
　　  
　　“对了，你刚才不是说自己已经闲到帮人涂防晒油的地步了吗？”Sam突然微笑起来，松开手指让沙粒和Dean的手指从指缝里溜走，“那就来帮我一把。”  
　　  
　　还没等Dean反应过来，Sam已经从篮子里选出了一瓶防晒油递给了他。

　　  
　　在Dean眼里，Sam的确是个见鬼的控制狂。他们相处的时候，Sam总是想着掌控一切，从来不给他喘息的机会，虽然Dean并不想承认，但这样的确会令他感到兴奋——尽管这一特征时常会令他觉得讨厌的要命，可更多时候，他会有些喜欢这样被对方对待。  
　　  
　　这很奇怪。Dean知道，然而他无法不去渴望这个。  
　　  
　　“借你大腿一用。”Sam趴下来，下巴搁在Dean大腿上，全身上下的肌肉放松下来，紧绷的背部线条也变得流畅。Dean将防晒油涂在手上，然后顺着Sam的背部一点点均匀铺开，看着对方肌肉遒劲的后背在毒辣的阳光下发亮，每一块健康的古铜色肌肤都在昭示着他的小弟弟有多性感火辣。他感到脸颊发烫，就像在高热的阳光融化的巧克力，或是被扔进沸水里蒸煮的西红柿，甚至连呼吸都快停止了。  
　　  
　　Sam因为惬意而发出短促的呻吟，声音并不大，却听起来分外情色。这时Dean发出一声突兀的干咳，想要以此缓解这尴尬的气氛。  
　　  
　　“这样很gay。”Dean从牙缝里挤出几个单词，手指在掠过Sam的腰部那块肌肤时停了下来，“我觉得周围的人都在看着我们。”  
　　  
　　“你好像一路上都很在意，”Sam撑起胳膊，半眯着狭长的金绿色眼眸，“要是换做以前，这好像是我该有的反应。你什么时候变得这么保守了，Dean？”  
　　  
　　“我想我大概是老了。”Dean半开玩笑地说着，伸手拍了拍Sam的屁股，“你先转过来躺好，Okay？”  
　　  
　　Sam让自己的头继续枕着Dean的大腿，好像那就是他的唯一支点，他感受着Dean的手指在自己的肌肤上肆意游弋，防晒油的滑腻感让他有些沉迷，正当Dean的手指顺着他的腹肌下滑到从沙滩短裤漏出来的腹股沟时，Sam突然捉住了Dean的手示意他停下。  
　　  
　　“换我来吧。”  
　　  
　　Dean知道自己拗不过Sam，只能乖乖躺下趴好。Sam的手很大，十指修长骨节分明，手指内侧遍布着粗厚的老茧，贴上肌肤的感觉温暖而舒适。涂抹在背部的防晒油被有力地推开，Sam的手指会在经过那些分外美妙的地方时停留下来——比如他的脊柱和腰窝，轻柔而缓慢地用指腹碾过去，就像阳光在肌肤上轻吻，等到Sam将防晒油涂满了他的整个背部，才开始把他那条印着Micky Mouse图案的沙滩短裤往下拉。  
　　  
　　这时Dean猛地回过头瞪视着他，嘟囔道：“你不是要给我的屁股也涂上这个吧？”  
　　  
　　Sam扔给他一个“答案满分”的眼神，又低下头去对付Dean的裤子——只不过是帮他往上拉了点。  
　　  
　　Dean在心里松了口气，可正当他刚想站起身拍干净身上的沙粒时，Sam却突然拉起他的胳膊往另一个方向拖。  
　　  
　　“你干什么？”Dean大惊失色，嘴唇微张着，布满了咸津津的汗水。  
　　  
　　“去做完剩下的事情，”Sam飞快地说，“看来你真不知道自己做了什么，贱人。”

　　  
　　事实证明要想在Waikiki海滩找到一块无人的空地的确很难，因为这里的人实在太多了，多到随便一碰就能撞到其他人的胳膊或者肩膀。Dean被Sam按进一间供人换装的小木屋里，头狠狠撞在身后实心的木板上发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，Sam倾身压住他，用另一只手将虚掩的木门锁死。他们的身体互相磨蹭着，肌肤紧贴，呼吸交织在一起，当Sam选择用堵住Dean从唇间泄露出来的呻吟时，同时还将其中一条腿卡进了他的双腿之间。  
　　  
　　“你点的火，自己来灭。”Sam用暧昧的气音说着，将嘴唇再次压上Dean的，还狠狠吮吸了一下，“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
　　  
　　Dean吃痛地舔过红肿的嘴唇，正想吭声，却被Sam猛地咬上右侧的脖子，留下一个淡红色的新月状咬痕。  
　　  
　　“我不知道你在说什么……啊……”Dean勉强发出声音，嗓音沙哑，就像被扼住的水流。  
　　  
　　“你不是想看我的老二有多大吗？”Sam捏着Dean的下巴，手指摩挲着他的肌肤，“现在就可以满足你——”  
　　  
　　“你让我硬了，宝贝。”

　　  
　　Sam的动作总是强硬而粗暴，无论是对曾经和他上过床的女人还是Dean都是如此，只不过对待女人他总是保持着相当的绅士风度，而对于Dean这种风度则会荡然无存。他知道Dean喜欢粗暴，甚至是比粗暴更粗暴的方式——此刻他正粗暴地握着Dean的一边臀瓣，拉下挂在他胯间的沙滩短裤，揉捏着他隐藏在暗金色毛发下的囊袋，想要从他口中逼出更多令人兴奋的喘息和呻吟。  
　　  
　　Sam的确做到了，他让Dean发出啜泣般的幽咽，将他压在墙上用手指细细研磨着尚且半敞着的穴口，另一只手玩弄着他胸前完全挺立的乳头。  
　　  
　　这种感觉要比Dean想象中的好，甚至比任何一次他叫那些姑娘们做过的还要好。她们的力气太小，小到不足以在他的身体上留下任何印记，而Sam不一样，他的手指修长有力，总是那么恰到好处地探进他的后穴为他剥去全身的防备，让他由干涩变得湿润。可Dean的后穴太顽固太害臊，紧绷的内壁就这样吞吃着他的手指，使他不能进一步深入进去，只能弄进来一大半。Sam急躁地将手指退出他的身体，胡乱地摸索着自己的裤袋，最终掏出一个小巧的塑料瓶——是刚才他们涂过的防晒油，清澄的液体正在通透的瓶体中流动。他揭开瓶盖，将防晒油涂在手上，然后用膝盖将Dean的双腿又分开了些，用沾着滑腻液体的手指磨蹭着已经变得湿软的穴口，围着内壁小心翼翼地探入。  
　　  
　　“噢我的上帝。”Dean发出一声短促而低沉的呻吟，感受着陷在自己后穴里的指节碾过内壁，就像打开了一个奇妙的机关那样戳刺着脆弱的腺体。这种强烈的感官刺激从来没有来得这么快过，一切都像在催化剂的作用下加速形成，他感觉到自己的阴茎正直直地抵着冰冷的木质墙壁，而Sam的手指正像一根真正的阴茎一样操干着他，让他的理智完全从脑中抽离干净。  
　　  
　　Dean完全不能想象Sam那怪物般粗大的阴茎能够进到这么小的地方，甚至不能想象它的头部能够挤进那太过窄小的穴口，此刻他的思绪早已飘离到了一块遥远的区域，想着“那绝对是场噩梦”，丝毫没有意识到对方已经从沙滩短裤里掏出了那个可怕的罪魁祸首，滚烫的前端正沿着他的臀缝滑过。  
　　  
　　“你觉得我的老二会有多大？”Sam从后面咬着Dean通红的耳朵，用手指分开对方的一瓣臀肉，调整了一发角度，这才决定将自己送进去。  
　　  
　　Dean圆睁双眼，大脑放空，连呼吸也凝滞在空气里。他无法回答Sam的提问，因为对方巨大的阴茎就那么轻易滑进他的体内，正在他的身体里翻搅着，一次又一次地塞满他的屁股，令他连喘口气的机会都没有。他的手臂支撑在墙上，努力使自己站稳一些，晃动自己的屁股努力迎合对方抽插的节奏，然而Sam就那么速度狠狠地、结结实实地操着他，像只不知疲倦的野兽那样低吼着，将微凉的精液射进他的小穴里。  
　　  
　　“你感觉到了吗，Dean？”Sam再次发问道，“我究竟有多大，你不是最清楚吗？”  
　　  
　　“是，是的。”Dean断断续续地回答着，身体几乎快要被撞散在墙上，他的后穴还包裹着Sam的阴茎，严严实实的，一点缝也没有留下。  
　　  
　　“喜欢吗？”Sam的声音低沉暧昧到像在说情话，事实上也的确如此，Dean被箍在他怀里也不知道该摇头还是点头，只能嗯嗯啊啊地回应。  
　　  
　　这件事虽然难以启齿，但他的确被Sam操射了三次，在这三次里他终于明白了一个道理——  
　　  
　　千万别给你的兄弟涂防晒油，否则后果就不止屁股疼那么简单了。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
